


Let Me Rest

by AmandaPandapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Sleepy Castiel, cas doesn't have a handle on sleeping as a human, so dean helps him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: Based off ofthis post.





	

Cas hasn’t really taken being human hard. It’s difficult to figure things out, but he picks up on things. He stays with Dean and Sam in the bunker, and he likes it there, at least that’s what Dean can see.

He watches Cas reading a book every day. Cas also likes cooking. He doesn’t know how, but Dean is teaching him. Dean’s sure nearly everything they show him, he already knew, but Cas seems to act like he’s seeing it for the first time.

Maybe it’s the first time he took the time to appreciate these certain things.

Cas really took to music at first. He knew Dean’s tastes in music from their past, but Sam showed him all kinds of other music; music Dean’s not sure should be called music, but Cas found it very interesting, so Dean gave him headphones.

Music led into art, and Dean found himself going along with Cas to buy painting supplies when he was getting low. Dean was also the one to help Cas hang a lot of his work on the walls. Dean didn’t really understand art that much, but he appreciated that Cas was proud of them.

The one thing Cas never really got a handle on was sleeping. It seemed like an easy enough thing, but Cas would stay up for days, and then the brothers wouldn’t see him for many hours because he was locked up in his room.

Sam tried to talk to him, but Cas never wanted to talk about it. Dean didn’t know what it was about, but it didn’t seem like Cas was in any danger. Dean only sleeps four hours every 48, so what if the guy can go without sleep a little longer than him?

\---

Hunting a wendigo meant camping out, and that also meant Cas was very limited to his art outlet, at least that’s what Dean thought. On their way to the most recent disappearance location, Cas was collecting stones, twigs, and flowers. The flowers didn’t last long, but Cas liked putting them in his hair.

When they finally got to the spot, it was still daylight, but Cas looked very tired. He sat down on a log just at their feet.

“I’ll do to the wards.” Sam volunteered, “Dean, why don’t you get the fire going.” And Dean drop their duffle bag of gear so he could get started.

Castiel, on the other hand, looked pale and worse for wear. He didn’t look too well when they started the hike, and now, it’s like the hike took everything out of him. Dean wasn’t sure he’d be up for fighting later.

Once Dean had finished getting the fire going, and making sure it stayed burning, he sat next to Cas, “You doing alright there, buddy?” He asked.

Cas didn’t reply. He only slumped sideways toward Dean, and then began slipping forward. In order to catch Cas, Dean had to fall with him a little in making them slide off the log onto the ground. That way Cas’s back was supported by the log.

“Dude-“ Dean tried to get Cas to sit up and be awake to talk to him, but Cas forced himself to lean on Dean, and his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean went stiff. They don’t normally get this close, especially to lean on one another, “Cas. Why don’t you just get out your sleeping-“

“No. Dean-“ Cas was definitely whining a little, “Please, Dean, I’m so tired. Just let me rest here a moment.” He was begging, and Cas doesn’t beg. This sleeping thing had now become serious to Dean, and he was going to make sure Cas slept every night.

Dean figured, if Cas was going to lay on him, he might as well get comfortable until Sam can help him make Cas’s tent and sleeping bag up. Dean leaned back on the log, and carefully put his arm to the back of Cas so that Cas leaned on him much more.

\---

Dean would be lying right through his teeth if he said he didn’t enjoy being that close to Cas. That’s why his plan for getting Cas to sleep was rather easy, at least for him it was. He just wasn’t sure about Cas.

It was a few days later, after Cas had gotten his rest he’d been missing. It was time for bed, and Dean went searching for Cas through the bunker. He found him painting in a bedroom they had converted into Castiel’s own studio.

“I’m headed to bed, Cas.” Dean informed him, not sure how to ask, or even demand his proposal.

Castiel looked up at him, “Goodnight, Dean.” He gave a small smile, and went back to painting.

Dean gripped the doorknob a little harder, “Cas, you can’t keep this sleep regime up. You need to sleep like everyone else. What you’re doing isn’t healthy.” And what does Dean really know about doing the healthy thing?

“I can’t sleep unless I’m exhausted.” Cas shrugged.

Dean huffed, and decided to just say it, “Why don’t we both give it a try?” Cas looked up at him confused, “Together.” Cas’s eyes went wide at this. Dean went on, “It might work if you have someone with you.”

Cas put his brush down in the water, “If you think it will help.” Dean could see he was nervous, but so was he. “I have to clean up.” Cas seemed to just remember his supplies out.

“Well, hurry up. Meet me in my room.” Dean said turning away as he was closing the door, and heard some brushes fall to the floor.

Dean didn’t wait long. He managed to change his clothes, and grab Cas’s pillow from his bed to put next to his.

Castiel came in looking a little frantic, but also like he was trying to calm down. He was definitely nervous, and something about his nervousness calmed Dean’s. Dean turned the blankets down for them to get in, but Cas hesitated.

“Come on, man, it’ll be good.” Dean smiled softly to be inviting, “And if it’s weird, or doesn’t work, you don’t have to do it again.” Dean wasn’t going to remain without doubt though. Cas may have taken to the idea quickly, but Dean could be reading this all wrong.

Cas finally got into bed while Dean turned the lights out. It was more than dark in Dean’s bedroom, and now that it was actually happening, Dean got nervous again, but only a little.

“I’m not asleep.” Cas said, making Dean relax and chuckle.

Dean turned on his side towards Cas, “Well, it’s not going to happen right away. You gotta relax and close your eyes.” It went quiet between them for a moment. Almost long enough for Dean to fall asleep himself.

Until Cas sighed, “It’s not working.”

“Here.” Dean reached for him, finding he was still on his back, and pushed his shoulder so he was facing away from Dean. Dean moved them closer together so he was spooning Cas, “How’s this?”

“I think this will be okay.” Cas said, and though Dean wished he stayed awake to make sure it was still good for Cas, Dean was very tired from the drive he had to take that day.

\---

Dean must have been right about them cuddling working to get Cas to sleep, because he woke up to himself on his back, and Cas cuddled up against him in a deep sleep. Dean laid there a moment, enjoying the thought of many more night of this, and that’s how he fell back asleep.


End file.
